School, Drama, Love and Food Fights
by Snow-Leopard501
Summary: Yuri, Sasuke's long lost cousin, is new to his school. Sakura becomes jealous, although he assures her that she is definitely his cousin and only loves him as a brother. This starts a big rivalry between the two. What will Sasuke do? Read if you wish. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Life, New School

~*Yuri's POV*~

I walked through the school's courtyard. It was GINORMOUS. You could probably fit about two jumbo jets in there. Which there were, like LEGIT jumbo jets in the 'parking lot', plus Airbuses, Boeing 747's and a big private jet, which I assumed was a 'school bus' for the end of the year 'field trip?' Yep. They even have special staff that repair, clean, and pretty much take care of them all year round. Only in the parking lot of Konoha's most prestigious school. Actually, check that. The most prestigious school in the NINJA WORLD. Apparently the last Hokage, Lady Tsunade, had left behind a lot of money that she hadn't gambled away, and in her will was a request to build the most prestigious school (that wasn't a ninja academy, of course) in the ninja world. She is now the headmistress of the school. They have classes from acrobatics to zoology, plus athletics. Why am I even here, a girl from the Tea Country, with almost no relatives here, and very little experience in a different country? Well, I got scouted to become a singer for a big entertainment company, so I got a scholarship in singing and dancing in this school to help me train for my debut. If I do well, I would probably debut in less than a year. When I found out I would be going to this school, I was pretty confident in myself. As I approached the door to the main office, my confidence was chipping off bit by bit. I was so nervous that I wanted to turn around and sprint all the way back home in the Tea Country.

I calmed myself down and told myself, _It's okay, you got this, Yuri! This is a new school. It can't be that bad._

**IY: Says the one who never went anywhere outside her own house except to go get groceries...**

_Now's not a good time to start putting me down, you good-for nothing ass. I thought I got rid of you a while ago._

**True, but then again, was I ever there to comfort you in times of need? Just get your butt in that office right now before I take over and make you do something VERY humiliating.**

_You know I can always summon you out of my head and beat you to death, right?_

**You can't do that, you know.**

_Yes I can._

**No.**

_Yes._

…**How?**

_Do you want to know how I will do that?_

…

_Exactly. So shut up and let me say what I am capable of saying without your help._

**Whatever. But you are gonna pay. **

"Excuse me, ma'am? Are you alright?" the secretary asked, waving her hand in front of my face. I was too busy zoning out I didn't realize that I was already in the office. I snapped out of my day dream and said "Sorry, I was zoning out again. It's a big school; I've never been to such a big school in my life!"

The secretary chuckled. "Yes, I know how you feel. It is a very big school. I graduated from here. My face was exactly like yours when I first came here. Some kid was so scared the poor guy puked all over the floor. My name's Shizune, by the way. If you need anything, let me know, alright?"

"Actually, I don't know if the principal knows this, but I got a memo from the manager from KR Entertainment. He wants me to see the principal right now."

Shizune looked at her computer screen and looked for my name on the database. "Ah, yes. Fukiri Yuriko, the scholarship student from the big entertainment agency, right? We don't have a lot of kids like you that come through here. Yeah, Tsunade's probably waiting for you in the office right now." She scribbled something in sloppy handwriting on a slip of paper and handed it to me. I guessed it was for the little slip reader in the front door of her office. As I was leaving the office, the kids were coming out of class. There was a group of kids hanging out by the main office, and they stopped talking when I approached the main office. I suddenly became a little uncomfortable, but I straightened myself out and slipped the piece of paper in the slip reader. After a while, the intercom beeped and the headmistress' voice boomed. "Come in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R my first chapter if you want to. I didn't want to bog you people down with a bunch of words in the first chapter. So I kept it short and sweet. I don't own any of the Naruto characters (except Yuri, of course) **

**Sasuke: Didn't you say there was going to be a scene where Karin is beating up my 'cousin'?**

**Yuri: But I AM your cousin! And stop giving out spoilers!  
**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Yuri: Yes.**

**Sasuke: NO!**

**Yuri: YES!**

**Me: *smacks both of them in the back of the head* Cut it OUT! -_- **

**R&R! :D**

Chapter 2: Dormitory Arrangements and New Friends

~*Sakura's POV*~

After biology, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji and I hung out by the drinking fountain near the headmistress's office. Sasuke was in the dorms because he was sick with the flu. I planned to visit him before classes, but I overslept and had to wait until after class, during our 2-hour lunch to visit him. "Hey, guys!" I shouted, running down the hall with my high heels. It took a lot of practice for me to run down the halls in full speed with high heels on. It was excruciating practice, but it's so easy now.

"Yo." Kiba and Neji said simultaneously. Kiba and Neji were part of the soccer team, they both were lean and toned, but Kiba's tan skin was in stark contrast with Neji's pale skin. Kiba smiled his Cheshire-cat smile, while Neji nodded at me.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten said, grinning happily.

"H-hello, Sakura-chan…" Hinata mumbled. She always spoke softly, but her stuttering was getting a lot better. Naruto wrapped his tanned toned arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She beamed at him. They looked so cute together.

"Hello, my beautiful cherry blossom! How are you on this fine day?" Rock Lee smiled at me. Tenten smacked him in the head before he could start a soliloquy. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Rock Lee was the sweetest guy, but he kept on hitting on me, even when Sasuke and I started to go out. Sasuke didn't like it at first, but it grew on him eventually.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! I've got some juicy gossip for you!" Ino said, grabbing my arm as soon as I reached my group of friends.

"You always have something to talk about one way or another, Ino-chan. What gossip did you pick up with those hypersensitive ears of yours?" I laughed. I have to admit, Ino was the prettiest girl out of all of us. She had twice as many boyfriends per month than the rest of us had our whole lives. She was the girl equivalent of a Casanova. Her new boyfriend was Sai, but I don't think they were going to break up soon. They were completely in love. Sai didn't usually hang out with us; he spent his lunch hours in the art room, painting portraits of nature and animals to give to Ino. I swear Ino's room was a full gallery of his paintings.

As we were talking about the 'juicy gossip of the day', the guys were talking about the latest sports news. A girl with raven black hair and dark indigo eyes walked towards us with a sky blue slip in her hand. Her black hair was cut into a cute pixie that framed her face perfectly, and her eyes were large, but not creepy-doll large. Her skin was fair, and she had a good figure. I swore she could be a great model. She wore modest clothes, but something bothered me about her. She looked a lot like Sasuke. I took a good look at her, but she didn't seem to notice us staring at her. She stuck the slip into the slip reader and a while later, the intercom beeped, and headmistress Tsunade's voice boomed "Come in!" The girl opened the door to the room. We looked at each other, and Kiba's face was as red as a tomato. Naruto was the first to speak up "Oi, Kiba, what's up with your face? You look like you ate a bunch of red hot chili's or something. You okay?"

Ino smirked. "I know. You like that girl, don't you, Dog-Boy? I bet she hates dogs."

I elbowed her in the ribs. "Don't say that! You never know. She could either be a sweetheart or a complete bitch. You should chat with her if she gets any of your classes."

Kiba's red face toned down a couple of notches. He chuckled nervously. "Heh... I would, but I bet a bunch of other guys are scoping her out now too." He pointed to the soccer captain. He looked like he hit the jackpot or something. His harem of girls were trying to get his attention, but he was already in seventh heaven, obviously.

Naruto playfully smacked him in the face. "Aww… don't let that get you down, dog boy. I bet she's single. And she looked like a dog-lover too."

"I bet she would like Akamaru. He's the sweetest dog." Hinata chimed in, patting Kiba's arm reassuringly. Kiba gave a weak smile. Although he was the strongest out of the guys, he had a fragile heart. The only reason he never got a girlfriend since the 7th grade was because the poor guy just couldn't get over her. I watched her as she looked through the contents of the package she was given. She looked confused, and walked timidly up to Karin and her gang for directions.

Neji's face scrunched up in a painful expression. "Ouch. This isn't going to turn out good." Tenten and Ino nodded in agreement. I sighed. This was going to be an interesting year.

~*Yuri's POV*~

I timidly walked into the big room. My high heels made a loud clacking sound on the polished white marble floor. It was so shiny that I could clearly see my reflection in it, without straining my eyes. The mahogany furniture around the room was varnished, without any dull spots. A mossy green with the school's symbol in gold leaf covered the walls. The headmistress spun around in her genuine leather chair. I heard rumors that the headmistress was beautiful, but not by that much. Her eyes were a light brown, like a toffee color, with long blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Her attire screamed formal and serious, but she grinned like a kid who just got their favorite toy from the toy store.

"Why hello there, Yuri. You must be the agency scholarship student. How are you? Please, have a seat." She motioned to the seat in front of her. I sat in the plush maroon chair. It was so soft; I was tempted to fall asleep in it right away. Tsunade took a good look at me.

"Well, KR Entertainment sure has a good eye. You are really pretty. I heard you are an exceptional singer also?" I nodded my head. Why was my voice stuck? I coughed into my hand and straightened myself out again. Suddenly, Tsunade leaned over her desk and took my face in her hands. "Well, you seem to be of mixed heritage. Where are your parents from?"

"My mother is from the Tea Country, and my father is from Konoha, madam." I said mechanically.

"Ah… I see. Tea Country is well known for having pretty girls. I had no idea. Are you from the Tea Country, by any chance?"

"Yes, madam."

I was beginning to get a bit uncomfortable with the headmistress's immature behavior. Was she drunk or something? That's when I noticed a bunch of empty alcohol bottles lying around her desk. Did she work while she was drunk? I sincerely hoped not. I wouldn't even want to know how she acted when she was sober. This was one interesting school. I gently took her hands off my face, smiled sweetly (even though I was secretly annoyed as hell) and said, "Do you, by any chance have my schedule and my dorm room arranged?"

Headmistress Tsunade looked surprised by my straightforwardness and urgency, but regained her composure and coughed. "Ah, yes, here's everything you need; your uniform, map of the campus, dorm room number and who you are rooming with, and schedule. Everyone's lunch hour is the same, so you don't have to worry about that. Ironing, washing and drying machines are in the end of each hall in the dormitories. Dorm cleaning is every Friday from 8 A.M to 4 P.M, and there will be events year round, plus a talent show at the end of every semester. If there are any other questions there is a 24-hour hotline at the front desk, where you can also get some toiletries if you happen to forget some at home. There are electronic shops and strip malls here too, but of course you will need to find those on the map. Your classes are also marked on there. Do you have any other questions?" She genuinely smiled at me.

I shook my head vigorously and said "No, madam. Thank you. Have a good day." I bowed deeply, and took my leave from the office.

Once I left the office, and from the gaze of countless people, I settled myself down on a bench under a cherry blossom tree in the park. I opened the package, and dumped out the contents onto the open space of the park bench. The packaged uniform consisted of a pink and black bow, a black vest and sweater (for the cold months), a white blouse, and a black and pink plaid skirt. It was a pretty uniform. I looked around the campus. I found that the boys had a black and gold uniform, while the girls had a black and pink one. I sighed and shook out the rest of the contents. A folder fell out, and I picked it up. Inside there was a picture ID, a map of the dorm and campus, a lunch menu, and the schedule. On the schedule, in bold letters, was whom I was going to room with and the room number. "Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka? Room 769? I wonder where that is…"

I spotted a bunch of girls headed the same way I was going. I caught up to them and asked "Umm… Excuse me; do you guys know where the 700 rooms are?" They turned around and I immediately regretted asking them. A certain girl looked at me with disgust. She clearly didn't follow the rules here; her red hair was messy and uncombed, her skirt was as short as her underwear, and she didn't wear the white blouse, just the vest, which showed a part of her that wasn't very… modest. She blew a bubble with her gum, and pushed up her glasses with her middle finger. I wondered if she was purposefully flicking me off, or trying to irritate me, because it really wasn't working. _What a skank…_

**IY: Hah! Totally agree with you!**

_What the hell are you doing in my brain again? _

**Well…I thought I would interfere for a little bit. That looks like the type Sasuke would pick up. **

_Umm…No way. You and I know very well that this girl is a big flirt and slut big time._

**Don't judge a book by its cover. **

_It's pretty hard not to when the book is wide open. I mean literally wide open…_

**But still, imagine if you dressed like that, I bet a bunch of guys would join your fan club immediately. You have, like zero-to-none fans in your fan club right now.**

_That's because I haven't debuted yet, you retard. And I think the only real reason they would join it would be because of the half-naked costumes, not the songs I sing…_

**Well, whatever. You just wait. KR Entertainment will have a whole line-up of half-naked costumes for you to perform in. It ain't about the music anymore, sweetheart. **

"HEY! Are you listening?" She shouted, violently snapping me out of my alternative reality. She smirked and forcefully grabbed the collar of my jean jacket. "I think this will wake her up." The redhead punched me across the mouth, sending me sprawled on the ground. I touched my face. I was pretty sure there was going to be a huge bruise by the time I wake up the next morning. A crowd started to gather around us. _Great. Just what I need to start off the school year… _I thought to myself sourly. I tried to get up, and the redhead stomped on my hand with her stilettos. I heard a loud crack, and not too long after it sent a shattering pain shooting down my arm. I screamed for help as they started to kick me in the stomach. When the girls were about to step on my head, I heard a deep voice echoing across the park.

"What the HELL are you DOING to my cousin?" he shouted, splitting the crowd as if it were the Red Sea. Man, my cousin had a lot of charisma. No wonder all the girls loved him. Wait a second. Didn't he have the flu? Oh well, I'll scold him later about it. Anyway, back to the story. The redhead had a look of confusion and fear on her face.

"S-Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here? And how is she your cousin?" She squeaked out.

"Karin. Why should I be surprised?" Sasuke smirked, rolling his eyes at her. I half-expected him to start telling her off; that's what I would do. But it wasn't over yet; Karin started to make a really bad attempt to seduce him.

"Oh please, Sasuke-kun. Give me a break. How could this hopeless slut be your cousin out of all people. You have me, don't you?" She said seductively, fluttering her eyelashes at him. That alone made me want to puke my guts out, and Sasuke looked like he wanted to puke too. She started to unbutton his shirt, so he forcefully shoved her off of him.

"One, she isn't a slut; Two, I'm taken, so don't even try to seduce me; Three, stop touching me like I'm some sort of man whore and just leave me alone. Oh, by the way," he added, helping me up, "you're paying for the medical fees, since you think you can start all the trouble that you want. You lay a hand on her again and I'll break your face in half." He led me away from the crowd and into the dorms. This was going to be an interesting year.

**How do you guys like it so far? This chapter was a little longer because I had to clarify who was there when Yuri was going to the headmistresses office. Yuri is my fanmade character, by the way, and I made her related to Sasuke. **

**Anyways... Please R&R! I'm probably going to have the next chapter uploaded by sometime this week. I had a bunch of spare time on my hands since it was Memorial Day weekend and stuff.. so yeah! Bye! ;)**


End file.
